Techno Station
by br0flove
Summary: SF/SS: Skyfire's alone in a club, trying to keep himself entertained and Starscream's just a passer-by who can't lose the chance to be the shuttle's entertainment. Sticky.


Techno Station

Skyfire sat at the bar of an old, beat up club, a cube of low-grade energon wrapped in his servo. He stared down at it with a tired, worn out expression. Truth was, the poor shuttle was simply _bored_. Over the last few cycles, his partner had been busying himself around the lab, working himself into recharge with his new rock samples, chemical reactions and new experiments he needed to test out. Leaving Skyfire absolutely hopeless, with no one to talk to and nothing to do.

"Hey now, what's a handsome mech like you doing in a down beat place like this, hm?" Skyfire twisted in his stool to stare at the small red flier who had acknowledged him. His optics followed the Seeker's body as he moved to sit beside Skyfire on a similar stool. Skyfire blinked hopelessly at him before jolting and realising it was time to answer.

"I am.." He struggled to find the best word to describe his position. "_Busying_ myself."

The small Seeker snorted and rolled his optics. "Busying yourself?" He repeated in question. Skyfire nodded and the small stranger frowned. "And your choice of busying yourself was to come and overcharge yourself on high-grade?"

Skyfire smiled softly.

"This is low-grade, I.. have difficulties controlling my actions when I take in high-grade." The small Seeker blinked at him and Skyfire's small smile faltered when the other chuckled and shook his head in humour.

"Cute," he complimented and Skyfire's face plates heated up at the stranger's comment.

Skyfire cleared his vocalizer, scratching his face plates nervously. He'd never been so good with talking to someone outside of his lab. Especially strangers. Especially, rather cute stranger. "If, I may be slightly.. bold. But, why are _you_ here? You seem like the type of 'bot to enjoy a nice, loud time."

The stranger smiled. "That's where you mistake me. I'm not one for loud noises. I just came here because I saw you. There's nothing surprising about seeing so many mechs in a beat up place like this. But a shuttle, a _flier_, around _here_. That's uncommon, even from myself."

Skyfire shrugged large shoulders. "Peace and quiet." He muttered and the stranger smiled. "What do you.. uh, do, for a living?"

The flier chuckled. "All these questions and you don't even know my name." Skyfire decided that was a hint to ask the other his name. The smaller flier ordered a cube of high-grade, ignoring the shy shuttle for a moment as he cupped the new cube brought to him, turning and setting his free servo on his lap.

"I'm sorry.."

"Starscream," the stranger cut in, and Skyfire's face plates heated up again.

"You mean; the scientist?" Skyfire asked softly and Starscream gave a loud chuckle.

"Yes. And, _you_ are?"

Skyfire was tempted to smack his forehead into his palm, but refrained and argued with himself inside of his processor. He was making a fool out of himself in front of Starscream. A very well known scientist. A very well educated scientist. "I am Skyfire." He muttered shyly and Starscream smiled.

"Pleasure," he said, sticking out his servo. Skyfire took it with hesitation, shaking their servos together before he dropped his servo onto his lap and tried to refrain himself from making a mockery of his name. "You're quite well known yourself, Skyfire."

Skyfire looked up, his name on the other's glossa as if they'd known each other for vorns. Starscream stared back at him in confusion as Skyfire just _watched_ him. He shuddered slightly and then let go of his stare on Skyfire and looked down at his lap.

The shuttle cleared his vocalizer. "So, I hear your.. uh, _discovery_ is going well?"

Starscream looked up at Skyfire with a nod. "And your experiments? I hear you got yourself a partner to work with." Skyfire smiled. "Oh, I know that smile. Your partner is more than a _partner_?"

Skyfire's face plates heated up. "I.. Well, yes. But is it that obvious?"

"Depends, if you smile like _that_ each time someone mentions your partner. Well, then yes." Starscream muttered, leaning forward. "How about we go for a fly, Skyfire? Yes?"

Skyfire looked around the broken down club and frowned. "Are you sure we're allowed? The patrol 'bots said we're not allowed in the sky after c-" Starscream's stare told him otherwise and Skyfire felt rebellion kick inside of him; he brushed it aside. "Well, I really _should_ get home to.. recharge and contact my-" Starscream snorted.

"Your lover misses you, already?"

Skyfire shook his head. "Quite the opposite, actually. I believe he is much too busy to even acknowledge me as the time comes. He has new experiments to work on, and, well. I haven't spoken to him in quite some time."

Starscream smiled, leaning forward some more. "Poor dear," he teased, running a light blue servo down Skyfire's cockpit. "I'm here, aren't _I_ good company?" The metal beneath Starscream's fingertips began to heat up as his servo drifted lower to Skyfire's hips. A large servo stopped him, and Skyfire's face plates were burning.

"I - I'm afraid you mustn't."

Starscream chuckled. "Faithful, hm?" The shuttle nodded quietly, still gripping Starscream's wrist with gentle complexity. Starscream squirmed slightly and pulled back, grabbing his cube and downing it, wiping the remains with a quick wipe of his lips. He grinned at Skyfire as he set down the empty cube. "Come, then, we'll go back and I can show you some things I've always wanted to discuss."

Skyfire's optic ridge rose in questioning. "Oh?"

"I was meaning to contact you this quintun," Starscream began as he stood, Skyfire followed suite and followed Starscream out of the _Techno Station_ club. "I was beginning to wonder whether it would be nice to drop by and offer up an opinion or two?"

Skyfire's face plates heated up. "I would be - well, _honoured_."

Starscream smiled back at Skyfire. "I'm glad," he whispered, barely heard by the shuttle as Starscream paused to lead the large shuttle into a back alley. Skyfire's optics looked around hesitantly.

"Why are we-"

Starscream pinned the large shuttle against the wall of a building, grinning up at Skyfire. "I'm sorry, but you don't _honestly_ think that I'll stop just because you have a _lover_, do you?" Starscream nuzzled against Skyfire's chassis and kissed his cockpit. "Are you bonded?"

Skyfire nodded in shy silence. "Y-Yes," he croaked, gripping onto small shoulders as Starscream's servos found his wings, stroking and moulding his palms across the seams and tips.

"Pity," Starscream whispered. "Well, at least he'll be able to feel just _exactly_ what you do to me."

Skyfire's optics widened. "Starscream, I can't." Starscream leaned up on his pedes, pressing a delicate kiss to Skyfire's lips. The larger shuttle sighed, servos falling to Starscream's cherry hips as he gripped them, growling at the glossa that swiped across his bottom lip. "_Starscream_."

The small jet smiled and linked his fingers with Skyfire. "Please?" He whispered, kissing down Skyfire's neck and nibbling on sensitive wires. The large shuttle shuddered in hidden pleasure, gripping Starscream closer to him and grinding their plating into each other. Starscream hissed in ecstasy.

"Much better," he commented, dragging the shuttle out of the alley and back a near by hotel for new residents of the city. Skyfire kept his face hidden from 'bots that watched them with curiosity. He kept his face hidden from the shame.

Starscream, after having found a room for them both, pushed Skyfire inside and threw the key on the floor. "If it makes it any better," he muttered, cornering Skyfire on the berth and grinning at him. "I also have a lover. Very strong, very shy."

"Mech?" Skyfire asked softly, falling back on the berth and bringing Starscream to straddle his hips as he sat up. Starscream's arms wrapped around his shoulders, playing with the seams on the back of his neck, kissing at Skyfire's forehead.

"No." He whispered, "he's a flier, too."

Skyfire nodded as if he knew, cupping the other flier's hips as he moved their plating together, grinding slowly and biting down on Starscream's neck. He ignored Starscream's smug echo of laughter and focused on the servos resting on his panel. Skyfire's body shuddered at the rebellious touch and Skyfire's nervous voice whispered out:

"Are you.. sure?"

Starscream nodded, moulding his hand against the panel with a delicate kiss to Skyfire's forehead. "Open it," he demanded in a gentle tone, and Skyfire retracted his panel with a gentle click. Starscream watched as his cod unfolded and his spike stood half-erect. The flier gave a soft chuckle, reaching out a servo to curl around it; earning a whimper from the large shuttle.

"Starscream I-"

Starscream smiled, moving his servo, pumping Skyfire's spike slowly and Skyfire moved his servo to Starscream's valve. He retracted the panel there and slowly felt as lubricant spill on his fingers. Skyfire whimpered against Starscream's face plates and connected his lips to the younger Seeker, who eagerly responded and pushed Skyfire's finger inside of his port.

Starscream's fingers immediately left Skyfire's spike to grab at his shoulders as he whined _loudly_ into Skyfire's mouth at the finger that slowly moved in and out of him. Skyfire watched the expression on the young Seeker's face and waited for any sign of pain - knowing then, he would have to stop immediately. Starscream writhed against his finger and gripped the plates of Skyfire's shoulders.

Skyfire's glossa found Starscream's, and soon they connected, little wires connecting and sparking. Starscream pulled back, only to have Skyfire resume another kiss, earning more whimpers and whines from the younger scientist.

Skyfire pulled back from the kiss, pushing another finger inside of Starscream's wet port, enjoying the feeling as Starscream's port clamped around his fingers; but with a pained whimper from Starscream's vocalizer, Skyfire stopped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to h-"

Starscream shook his head, gritting his dentals together and moving slowly. "No, no, it's fine." He whispered, holding onto Skyfire and drawing him closer. "I, think it's time we move onto something better, hm?"

Skyfire's face plates heated quickly at that and he removed his fingers from Starscream's port, only to have Starscream bring his sticky fingers up to his lips and Skyfire watched as Starscream's glossa brushed against the lubricant on his fingers. He shuddered happily and pulled his fingers back from Starscream; dragging them both further down the bed to situate themselves more comfortably.

Starscream shifted on Skyfire's lap and bit his bottom lip as he nodded to the large shuttle, slowly pushing himself up and hovering over Skyfire's spike. "You ready, Skyfire?"

"Wait, wait.." The large shuttle held Starscream's hips. "A-Are you.. bonded, Starscream?" He asked, nuzzling his head against the cockpit hiding the Seeker's spark. Starscream stroked the back of Skyfire's helm with a chuckle.

"Yes I am," he whispered and slowly sat, penetrating himself on Skyfire's spike, whimpering and watching Skyfire's optics darken in lust. "I - I've been bonded for about," Starscream growled, clutching the back of Skyfire's helm as he slowly slid down the other's spike. "_Primus_ - 3 or 4 vorns.."

Skyfire laughed, husky and deep. "T-The same as me," he whispered, keeping the Seeker closer to him as he rested his forehead against the orange glass. "But if you are so, _in love_ with your bonded, why are you - why did you come to me?"

Starscream hissed as he finally sat down, taking in Skyfire completely and clamping his port around Skyfire's spike, relaxing slowly and wriggling around on his spike. "Lonely," he moaned, moving up slowly and slamming back down. Skyfire groaned softly, holding Starscream's hips tightly beneath his servos.

"Lonely?" He grit out, moving Starscream up and down on his spike and the Seeker nodded, holding Skyfire's helm closer to him, gripping it and scratching at the back, feeling faded dents from where - he assumed - Skyfire's lover would scratch him.

"My bonded and I are too busy to interact, inter_face_, I'm lonely.. w- _Primus, Skyfire_ - without him." Starscream rolled his hips around the tip of Skyfire's spike, teasing the other and watching, listening and drawing in the delicate, echoing moans that came from the large shuttle. Skyfire licked at the glass of Starscream's port, and the Seeker shuddered as he slowly slid down Skyfire's spike again, then back up with the guidance of Skyfire's large servos.

Skyfire ground his dentals together, arching into Starscream's wet port and speeding each of their met thrusts; he kept his servos at the Seeker's hips, moving his head up and feeling Starscream's servos drop down around his neck as their lips connected and Skyfire reached down to Starscream's port, pinching his fingers across plating and seams as he did so; sending the young scientist into heated moans, writhes and arches. His head flew back as Starscream roughly met his thrusts, gripping Skyfire's neck cables viciously and leaning down to nip and suck at them - breaking a few in the process, but Skyfire could get them fixed later.

He reached a rebellious finger inside of Starscream's port, joining it with his spike and ignoring the growl of "_you're big enough!_" from the little flier. He chuckled softly and kissed at the jet's cockpit again, biting it softly and sending the smaller Seeker into overload as he rolled his hips up and moved to suck on a cable of Starscream's neck.

Starscream's port clamed around Skyfire's spike as he ground down a final time, sending the older shuttle into overload kliks after he had. Skyfire panted against Starscream's neck and Starscream did the same against Skyfire's, slowly removing himself off of Skyfire's spike and collapsing onto the berth beside the large shuttle; wings fluttering and twitching.

Skyfire glanced down at Starscream with a small smile. "Tired?" He asked, leaning down and laying beside the panting Seeker. Starscream glared at him, but lost his glare and lent forward, cupping Skyfire's face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

When Starscream pulled back, Skyfire pressed his servo into the small of Starscream's back, pulling him to rest on top of him. Starscream chuckled softly and nuzzled into his lover.

"You.. are not planning on ever cheating on me, are you Starscream?" He whispered into the other's audio. Starscream blinked red optics back at Skyfire and smiled softly, kissing the older shuttle's forehead with a teasing laugh.

"Why would I?" He asked softly.

Skyfire's face plates heated up. "You are lonely." He murmured, nuzzling closer to his lover. "I am sorry. You're just so busy and I never have the chance to _see_ you as you're working. All the time."

Starscream frowned. "Skyfire," his voice was completely serious. Skyfire watched him. "I won't cheat on you. _Ever_."

Skyfire smiled and moved his hands down to Starscream's hips. "Good," he whispered, kissing the top of Starscream's helm. "I do enjoy our games. I have missed you, Star."

"I enjoy them, too," Starscream chuckled, leaning up to press another kiss that Skyfire captured. "I've missed you too, Sky. Want to go home?" Skyfire shook his head, grinding his spike against Starscream's open port with a small growl.

"Real this time." He demanded and Starscream smirked.

"Of course, dear."

* * *

_Yes, it was a game, because they haven't seen each other in a long time. That's why Skyfire was a little off at the beginning when Starscream talked, and that's when he caught on.  
Review? It's my first time going .. this far, with these two._


End file.
